


Give 'Em the Ol' Razzle Dazzle

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Public Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Kolivan and Lance are ready to become a mated couple, but between humans and Galra there's a vast difference between rituals. On the human side, a scarring mark over the scent gland suffices, and on the Galra side...Well, Lance is going to have to get used to the idea of public mating and a little something else.





	Give 'Em the Ol' Razzle Dazzle

Lance took in a breath and let it out as he looked out at the gathering. Galra, human, and everyone in between milled in the hall, conversing and drinking; the feeling in the air was one of celebration and good humor. It was a special occasion, after all.

Today Lance and Kolivan would take each other as mates officially. Lance was nervous, but in a good way. He had waited for this day for months, and had driven Kolivan to his limit of patience with his incessant worrying and fidgeting over it. They were both excited, it was just that Lance couldn't contain it, letting it spill over. This was important to him, and the marriage of two ceremonies, both human and Galra, was important to them both.

Kolivan was across the way, hidden from view. He thought the human superstition was odd, but had followed along for Lance's sake. Besides, Galra mating was far stranger, at least to Lance's mind.

It was going to be a rather showy and lurid affair, and that didn't help Lance's nerves. It wasn't that he was a prude, and he had definitely had the edges of shock worn away after the past couple years. Galra, it turned out, would fornicate wherever and whenever they pleased; living among them for so long had dulled the shock value to Lance, and walking in on two Galra having sex in a public area was not uncommon. True mates were even worse and would suddenly begin mating even in the midst of a conversation with someone.

Lance bit his lip at the thought. He and Kolivan had a tryst or two within somewhat public eye before, but nothing like this. He peeked behind the curtain again at the gathered guests. He hadn't wanted it to be such a big affair, but it turned out when a paladin of Voltron and the current leader of the Galra were about to become mates that it needed to be something a little more than a quiet ceremony.

It was going to be a show indeed. The two of them wore nothing, as was customary for the Galra; there would be nothing coming between them for this. They had chosen not to say any vows in the human fashion; Lance was grateful since he was already nervous and Kolivan wasn't much of a talker anyway. The important parts were the mate mark and the knotting.

Lance had various feelings about being knotted in front of friends and foreign dignitaries alike, but more than anything he wanted to be with Kolivan and finally be mated. Besides, the kinky side of him was winning out; the thought of all those eyes on him as Kolivan fucked him, knotted him, claimed him as his own...

Lance groaned and pressed his thighs together. He was already wet, thin liquid slowly trickling from him in excitement. It wasn't going to be like the other times he had taken Kolivan's knot for several reasons, but Lance was looking forward to it all the same.

When the lights dimmed just a bit, signaling the beginning, Lance took a deep breath and let it whoosh out before he stepped onto the stage. Kolivan did the same on the opposite side, and they stood staring at each other. Lance felt himself soften, tension easing from him at the sight of his betrothed, and Kolivan gave him a small smile. The Galran leader scented the air, no doubt catching wind of Lance's sopping hole, which only grew wetter at the thought. Kolivan let out a low, rolling call, the call for his mate.

Lance crossed to him, feeling as if he was walking through a dream. His world had narrowed down to Kolivan in that moment, their guests forgotten. He stood before his lover, lips parted in excitement.

Kolivan was at least a foot taller than him, his chest like a barrel, his legs and arms thick with muscle. Lance reached out to touch the short fur on the Galra's chest, reassuring them both. Kolivan let out another rumbling sound so deep it shook Lance's bones. Lance held onto him, leaned into him, gasping as he felt the giant cock that would soon be inside him.

It pressed against his belly, showing just how deep it would go, and Lance panted at the thought. Kolivan's cock was thick and dark purple; there wasn't really a head to it as it ended in a flat top with a bit of a flare alone the edge and a hole in the center. The hole was wider than usual, and a small little vine-like piece of flesh was beginning to poke out of it, a testament to Kolivan's excitement. The thin, long piece of flesh was the inner cock, and it would eventually pierce through Lance's womb, shoving its way inside to deliver his lover's seed.

Kolivan's rumble intensified until Lance ached, and he arched and mewled. Several Galra in the audience began their own rumbling hum in answer. Suddenly Kolivan grabbed hold of Lance, turning to face the audience as he hissed, feral and wild, his fangs bared. Lance whimpered, arching and pressing his back against his lover's front. The massive cock stuck out from between his legs, utterly dwarfing his cocklet, and Lance rutted against it, smearing his slick on its length.

Kolivan snarled, a loud proclamation to those watching: this was his mate, his and his alone. None dared challenge him, the other Galra quieting as their leader shoved his face against Lance's neck.

Lance tilted his head to the side, giving easier access. His mouth was slack as his gland was nuzzled into, stimulating it; he was filled with a warm lassitude, his body going submissive as he acknowledged wanting this. Chemicals were released, racing through his body to amp up his desire and dull the pain that was to come. Kolivan nuzzled and licked and mouthed at him, worrying the little nub of flesh on his shoulder, working him into a frenzy of lust before he struck.

Lance cried out, reedy and thin as his body rushed to recognize the pain yet try to push it away. He arched, trying to escape, but Kolivan's jaws were clamped on him with an iron grip. Fangs dug in, pressing harder and harder and Lance mewled, twisting beneath the hold. Kolivan had to prove that he could keep his mate subdued enough to seal the bond, and he held Lance tight as his human lover writhed in pain and ecstasy.

Kolivan didn't possess the alpha fangs filled with venom the same way a human would, but he still pierced through the skin, savaging Lance enough to leave a lasting scar. He tore in as gently as he could, worrying the flesh until he could tear into the gland. Once he ripped it open, Lance cried out, limbs stiffening as pleasure exploded through him. He panted, breathing in all the scent that was Kolivan, imprinting it on himself as offspring would with their dam. He would forever respond to his mate's scent alone, twined together in the most intimate way.

Lance stilled, quietly whimpering as Kolivan lapped at the fresh wound. It would need tending later, though minimally so to allow it to heal over and scar properly. Kolivan nuzzled against his lover's hair, rumbling once more to calm him. The Galra's hands went to Lance's thighs and he lifted him up smoothly. Lance's legs were splayed open, on display for the whole room to see, but he wasn't aware of their stares; he felt only Kolivan and his own ragged breathing.

Then he was lowered down until the flat head of his lover's cock was against him and then it was pushing it's way inside. Lance keened; it wasn't rounded at the tip the way a human's was, and so it was a bit harder to adjust to. It scraped along his inner walls, pressing against them. He felt so impossibly, wonderfully full as he was slid down onto the familiar cock, welcoming it home inside him. Kolivan growled his pleasure, fangs bared as he pressed his way deep inside.

Lance felt full even before he reached the bottom, and then he strained to take the last few inches. They both paused for a moment, feeling each other and centering themselves.

Now came the hard part. Kolivan would need to knot him well and true to prove his worthiness as a mate, one who was fit to breed. Lance would also be challenged; he would have to keep the knot inside himself through great strain to prove they were a good match, a strong breeding pair. The Galran ways were very clear on that and were not to be denied, especially by their leader. Lance had worried over performing well, but Kolivan had assured him all would be well.

Lance let out a quivering moan as his lover began to move. Strong arms were wrapped around the underside of his thighs, keeping him hoisted up and folded in half with his back against Kolivan's chest. The thick cock worked its way in and out of his sloppy hole, the squelching noises deafeningly loud in the silence. Lance was dripping wet, providing enough lubrication for Kolivan to fuck him with ease. The giant Galra growled softly, clearly enjoying himself. Lance wiggled, trying to grind on the length impaling him. The lightly flared ridge around the top incessantly rubbed against his sensitive walls, building pleasure.

Kolivan grunted and bent forward slightly, tucking Lance up against him; the position allowed him to fuck deeper and harder. Soon he was slamming home, Lance's limbs bouncing like a ragdoll with the force. Kolivan kept growling, straining as he rutted into his partner, seeking his release. Lance held as still as he could, aware of the strain of holding him up while mating. He looked down the length of his body, able to see a few inches of dark purple cock as it fucked in and out of him; it was wet with his slick.

Lance could sense it coming. Kolivan was fidgeting, adjusting his stance here and there as he breathed heavily against his lover's hair. His hips rutted with incredible speed, the smack of flesh on flesh ringing in the air. When they slowed, snapping forward hard as if seeking something, Lance knew. He moaned as the knot plunged in and out several times before it grew large enough to lodge inside. Lance strained and panted as Kolivan ground hard, trying to get it as deep as possible. Lance let out a little sigh of relief as Kolivan stilled.

Then he felt the second one. He had never dealt with it before; it was the mating knot, and it only grew when a Galra was ready to stake a mating claim. It grew and grew and grew just beneath the first one until Lance thought he would come apart at the seams he was so full. His breathing was harsh as it expanded to plug him up, trying to seal his hole up against the intrusion of any other possible mate. It felt like he was floating in an out of body experience as he took both knots, his body filled to capacity with hard flesh.

He felt the tickle of the inner cock against his womb and knew he was a goner. It slipped its way inside, flicking like a snake's tongue, stimulating his womb to be receptive. If Lance had been Galra, his body could have rejected the advances, but since he couldn't, it made itself at home. It wiggled and caressed until Lance was thrashing and panting, and then he was coming with a long, loud cry. His walls clamped down on the knots while the entrance to his womb squeezed the inner cock, and they both were gone. Kolivan let out a roaring snarl as he began ejaculating into his lover's womb, his inner cock wiggling back and forth, stimulating Lance while spraying his seed in thick spurts.

Kolivan knew it was time for the test, and he bent forward and let go of Lance as gently as he could. They both cried out as Lance's weight tugged at the knots; he was dangling from his lover's cock now, forearms barely brushing the floor as Kolivan straightened up. Every movement sent him swaying, but the knots held strong and sure. The mating knot, swollen and thick, was partially visible, just a peek of its round curve just past Lance's hole. Kolivan rubbed at it with his fingers, hissing in excitement.

Lance hung, suspended between pain and pleasure. The knots tugging at his insides were uncomfortable, but it was blotted out by pleasure as Kolivan bred him. They were truly mates now, having proved the strength and virility of their bodies. A cheer went up as their bond was deemed worthy, but all Lance could think about was how the inner cock was fucking him, wiggling deep inside. He whined as he rested on his forearms, eyes glazed over in lust. His open mouth was slack, a bit of drool running from the corner as he rode the waves of orgasm after orgasm while his mate worked him from the inside.

Kolivan stood with his feet braced apart, snarling and growling as he came. Occasionally his hips would buck, jostling his mate, who would yelp or keen. The crowd broke into another round of revelry, ignoring the lovers on the stage for now. Lance murmured nothings and moaned as he was mated, floating in euohoria.

The knots went down after eight minutes, and Kolivan kept a strong grip on his mate's legs as he pulled free while the knots were still a bit swollen. Lance gasped as he was lowered to the floor. His back arched, presenting his gaping hole to his mate in offering. It was swollen and puffy, gleaming with slick, and then the cum came. It leaked from him, a thick, steady stream running over his cocklet and dripping to the floor.

The sight put Kolivan in a frenzy. He mounted his mate, hips thrusting wildly as he buried his cock back inside. Lance moaned, fingers scraping across the floor as his bruised insides were battered once more, forced to accept the giant cock. Kolivan crouched over him, humping with abandon, slick and cum squelching between their bodies in a sopping mess. They managed a second mating knotting, a good sign for a strong bond. Kolivan pressed Lance down with his weight, making him feel warm and safe as his mate purred while breeding him, inner cock as enthusiastic as ever.

When it was done and Lance's neck had been tended to, they adjourned to their rooms, leaving the guests to eat and drink and revel long into the night. Lance slept curled up next to his mate, bruised and sated in all the right ways.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
